


Chapter 12 - Eleven's Afterword

by Ameliapoand



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapoand/pseuds/Ameliapoand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were able to see what Amelia Pond had to say to the Doctor in the "Afterword" of the book she left him following her heart-shattering departure. But what about the Doctor? What would he have said? A short poem in the Eleven's POV - takes place following The Angels Take Manhatten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 12 - Eleven's Afterword

Hello old friend and here we are  
You and me on the last page  
Does that sound familiar  
Because once upon a time  
I knew a girl who had a name  
Just like a fairy tale  
And that's exactly what she was  
She was a fairy tale  
But she was so more than that

She was my fairy tale

And like all fairy tales  
This one had an ending  
And nothing I do erases the memories from that day  
But I'd give anything to forget  
Because I was falling, falling, falling  
I was falling deep into the void   
Where it was cold and empty  
Cold, empty, and without her

And I'm still falling now

It's true, Amelia  
Rule #1 – The Doctor lies  
And I would have breathed any word or given any breath to keep you mine  
No lie would have tasted as sweet on my tongue  
Than the one that would have made you stay with me  
But my words and my breath were stolen fast  
By your daughter in a strange, twist of fate  
She did the one thing that I could not do  
That I could not bear to do  
She gave you up

And I hated her for it

I watched as you ran into the arms of an angel  
Watched as you trembled with fear  
You hesitated, Amelia  
I saw you do it  
And I thought that maybe you'd stay then  
Because after all we've been through, Amelia  
How could you leave me like that

Like we'd just shared a cab

Forget your faith in me, I'd pleaded   
Forget your faith  
As I kissed your precious face  
Forget, and remember just how long you waited  
For me to save you  
But did you really think me so noble, Amelia  
So noble as to let you go on without me  
Because I wasn't, because you never forgot  
You couldn't forget  
Your entire world vanished before your eyes  
And yet you still remembered  
Oh, Amelia  
I'm not the hero that people think I am  
But I could have been yours

I wanted to be

I stood over your grave that day  
I stood and I wept over your broken body  
Just like I'd warned you  
If heartbreak was heard, Amelia  
Then mine would have shattered the stars  
And burned them all to ash  
The universe would have suffered then  
Just as I am suffering now  
And the echoes would have drowned the TARDIS  
Ripping Cardiff's Bay into two once more

But it's not

It's silent like the way your eyes would be  
As they met mine when no one else was looking  
You were my friend, Amelia  
My best friend  
And when you left, you took me with you  
You stole the most important parts of me  
The pieces that you branded with round cheeks and orange freckles  
But I suppose that my hearts were yours anyway

I suppose they always were

The world keeps on turning, Amelia  
The universe still teems with adventures to come  
But how is a man able to live without his hearts  
And how is it possible for them break outside a body  
The world keeps turning, Amelia  
But I've stopped   
And I know that you would have scolded me sooner  
Than let me rest if you were here  
But you aren't  
I've stopped turning since you left  
I stood over your grave and wept over your broken body

And I stopped


End file.
